


2015

by outphan



Series: The First Ten Years of Dan and Phil [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Era (Phandom), Banter, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil are writing TABINOF.





	2015

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

“Words are funny. Veeery funny,” Dan giggles. Phil lifts his head to find his boyfriend still staring at the screen. 

“What did you just write?” Phil asks. From time to time, they do that, asking the other to read out a sentence. “Let’s hear it.”

Dan clears his throat and says, “‘The importance of finding a hiding spot is great for the likes of pirates and adventure hunters. Or me, if you’ve got a cereal-stealing gremlin living with you, and... ‘ And then I got stuck.” He sighs, drumming on the desk with his fingers. “If everything is made up, then why can't we just make up words?”

“Dan, you sound like you’re drunk.” Phil yawns. It’s been a long journey, writing their book. It’s all hush-hush, so keeping a secret this big was hard. “Have you been drinking?”

“No, it’s just 3 in the morning and we’ve been doing this since 9 today. Yesterday? I don’t know.”

“You sound hyperactive.”

Dan grunts. “What are words, really? Like, I can just make up a word and if I explain its meaning then boom, there’s your word.”

“Alright, come sit here and tell me what words you’d like to see.”

Dan stands, almost knocking the butt chair over as he goes to sit next to Phil on the bed. They should be sleeping, they should’ve been sleeping for the past three hours minimum. But their deadline is soon and there are still things to write and even more to rewrite.

With a sigh, Dan cocoons himself next to Phil, putting his head on his chest. He sighs again as Phil puts his arm around him.

“My word would be… Philism. The art of loving Phil.”

“Thanks,” Phil replies with a snort.

“Or foodar!”

“That sounds like a race from a Tolkien novel.”

“No, it’s when there’s food, but you’re hiding it and I have to locate it.”

“So like a bat.”

Dan laughs. They’ve been pretty stressed lately, Dan especially. Organising a tour, writing a book is not easy, plus Dan being Dan everything has to be 200% perfection. It’s not that Phil doesn’t want it to be perfect. He does. He can just accept 195% perfection. 

“I’m so tired,” Dan says with a yawn.

“Let’s just sleep, then. We can write tomorrow.” Dan tuts in agreement. After a few seconds, Phil speaks again. “We’re doing something good here, aren’t we? Like people will enjoy this.”

“People will love it, Phil. It’s our child and, to be honest, it’s weird, but it’s us. The book will be really good.”

“I hope so. I just want it to succeed. Not for the money, but like…”

“Personal satisfaction?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry,” Dan says, his voice getting quieter. “This is good. It’s really good. We love this book and everyone we show it to says that it’s unique. It’ll be good.”

“Then there’s the tour. It’s really out there, isn’t it? Like the whole singing, the dramatic bits and everything. You know if you said to me that when I started doing Youtube, that in nine years time, I’ll be doing a theatre show and a book, I would’ve laughed at you. But then I met you and you kicked my life upside down and I’m really glad you did.” Phil waits for Dan’s reply, but it never comes. He hears Dan’s soft breaths, signalling he’s fallen asleep. “Goodnight, love,” he tells Dan, kissing his hair softly.

Phil falls asleep shortly after, knowing that the thing they’re creating will be good. Why? Because it’s their love child so it can only be great.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can like/reblog it [here](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188370952499/2015)


End file.
